Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas Broken Bonds
by AnnaleeWalker
Summary: The battle continues between the army of Hades and the saints of Athena. With his teacher dead Tenma seems to be having conflicting emotions that are distracting him from his duties as a saint. And soon his friends find him drifting farther away from them as he is dragged deeper into his depression.


**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas**

**Broken Bonds**

**Story Synopsis:**

_The battle continues between the army of Hades and the saints of Athena. With his teacher dead Tenma seems to be having conflicting emotions that are distracting him from his duties as a saint. And soon his friends find him drifting farther away from them as he is dragged deeper into his depression._

**Chapter One**

It had to be a nightmare. It was a dream Tenma wished he would wake up from. He often blamed himself for his weakness unable to protect them. In a two year time upon becoming a saint begin the cruel twist of fate between him and Alone. With Sasha becoming Athena and Alone consumed in darkness becoming Hades. Tenma had no choice but to fight his once childhood friend for the sake of the world and protecting Athena. One by one he had to watch his comrades fall and die, and when he finally had the chance to face Hades he had failed yet again

It was an early afternoon at the Sanctuary and nearly four days after Tenma had barely escaped with his life. Hades had managed to escape to a palace in the sky after group was forced to retreat for the time being. Tenma just sat out in the training grounds totally out of it. He was still in shock over his mentors death mostly yet blamed himself for Dohko's death to begin with. "_It's all my fault... Everyone keeps dying due to me being so weak... I'm not meant to be a saint..._" Tenma thought as he sat there gazing at the sky.

The Lost Canvas Hades had spread across the sky at the time he raided the Sanctuary. Since then it had expanded greatly and everyone's fear seem to spread with it. Tenma continued spacing out until something bounced off his head making him yelp. Seeing the small pebble by him he looked at Yato annoyed and yelled, "Ow that hurt! What was that for idiot!" "You're the idiot! I been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes! What's with you? Ever since we got back home you been totally out of it Tenma! Even Yuzuriha is worried about you!" Said Yato pissed.

He suddenly got dirt kicked up into his face by Tenma who said, "It's none of your business idiot! Now leave me alone!" Tenma turned and ran off after that. "Ow...that jerk.." Said Yato trying to rub the sand out of his eyes. He then yelled after Tenma, "Fine them turn your friends away will you!" He huffed and walked back to report to Athena. Tenma meanwhile just ran as fast and far as he could as tears ran down his face. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't care he just needed to be alone. He suddenly tripped and fell down a grassy hill with a yelp. Sitting up he winced and said, "I guess I deserved that for being such a failure..." "Tenma." Said a soft voice causing him to look up and he saw Sasha herself walking up. "Sasha..." Said Tenma with a soft sigh. "Hey that's Lady Athena! Don't call her that so casually!" Said Yato walking up but Athena held up her hand saying, "It's alright Yato." She then walked over and Tenma suddenly found himself pulled into a hug by her.

"It's going to be alright Tenma you'll see." Said Athena softly as she hugged him stroking his head. _"Lucky guy."_ Thought Yato frowning. Tenma just pulled away and said, "I'll be fine... I think I just need to go rest for a few." He then walked off and Athena clasped her hands together silently praying, "_Please... please don't let my nightmares come true. Don't take Tenma away from me now too..._"She then opened her eyes. She hadn't told anyone as of late, but she had sensed a major disturbance in the cosmos. She feared the worst might yet to come.

Back at the newly established castle of Hades. Pandora was walking down the hall way having been summoned to see Hades. She walked up and entered his room where he was currently painting. Kneeling down she said, "You summoned me Lord Hades?" Hades who was still working on the lost canvas even now stopped what he was doing.

He came down the small row of steps stopped in front of her. "Yes it's time we start making our final preparations Pandora. We must tread with caution and calculate from this point on. I'm sure you've sensed it too. There is a disturbance in the Pegasus Saint's cosmos. He's doubting himself even now as we speak. As him being Athena's strongest protector. We have to take him out by using this to our advantage. And I have the perfect plan. We'll bring out the darkness inside his heart and turn him against Athena. Then once he's killed her we'll destroy him." Said Hades.

Pandora smirked and said, "That sounds like the perfect plan Lord Hades. What better way to destroy Athena then by using the one she cherishes the most against her." "Kagaho is in the area. I think I can trust him to do the job. Give him the order immediately along with this pendant. With it he'll be able to get into the minds of anyone he wishes with is. It'll be enough to break anyone's spirit." Said Hades handing over the blood red jewel. Pandora stood up and said, "Understood my lord." She then took the pendant and left as the doors closed behind her.

Tossing and turning in bed that night when nightfall came to the Sanctuary Tenma sat up unable to sleep. "This is hopeless." Said Tenma with a sigh as he sat there. A breeze suddenly went through his room and he was swept right up into a whirlwind with a loud yell. Landing what seemed like seconds later. He landed on his back with a loud yelp. Tenma sat up and found himself in the middle of the forest.

He looked up and saw Kagaho standing there. And he jumped up fast saying, "Huh what the heck do you want! You looking to pick a fight!" Yelled Tenma though all he got from Kagaho was a smirk. "Fine then I'll just wallop your ass for dragging me out here!" Yelled Tenma as he quickly activated his armor and got ready to fight once again. "You can try but you will fail." Said Kagaho. He suddenly flashed behind Tenma and said, "Why do you fight Pegasus?" Asked Kagaho. "Isn't it obvious!? For Athena and the sake of our world!" Snapped Tenma swinging his fist at Kagaho who blocked it and threw him back.

"That isn't a reason! That's a manipulative little ideal that was put into all the heads of you saints! What's your reason for fighting! Yours alone!" Yelled Kagaho. "Shut up you ass! Like I need to tell you!" Yelled Tenma loudly. He ran in for another attack but Kagaho appeared behind him and kicked him into the ground. Tenma went smacking face first into the dirt. Struggling to pull himself up he was yanked up by Kagaho who said, "I know you have doubts right now. Can I win? Am I really good enough to be a saint of Athena. It's my fault everyone's died.' That's what's running through your mind right?" Asked Kagaho dropping Tenma who just sat there wide eyed in shock.

Tenma's head lowered and Kagaho said, "Sad but it's true I see you find yourself to be a burden on everyone around you. You are a failure." Said Kagaho. Tenma's eyes seemed to become glazed over suddenly as he said, "I am a failure..." Kagaho smirked seeing he was finally getting into the boy's mind. Looking down he thought, "_This jewel is absolutely amazing. It gives the wearer hypnotic abilities and the ability to read the deepest doubts and fears of any person it seems._""Pegasus you want to save them right? Save your friends, save Alone, save Sasha? What you need absolute power!" Said Kagaho loudly. "Power...?" Said Tenma looking up.

Tears ran down his face that moment as he suddenly saw the image of his home town in front of him. "It's my home? My wonderful home." Said Tenma with a smile as he reached out for it. But suddenly the city burst into flames and Tenma screamed, "No it can't be true! It's all my fault! It's because of me!" He found himself falling into a black abyss with a loud scream.

Back in reality Tenma's armor started changing color to pure black as the sky was darkening in the area. "What you need is us." Said Kagaho as Tenma stood up slowly. Kagaho smirked as the final transformation of Tenma's armor was complete. "Now who are you? Who will you be known as!" Asked Kagaho loudly. Tenma just had a smirk on his face as he said, "Pegasus Tenma is no more. My name is Karasu and I am known as Dark Pegasus now!"

A crackle of thunder rocked the area. And Athena was was laying sound asleep awoke with a start screaming out, "TENMA NO!" Footsteps were heard as the door swung open, "Lady Athena is everything alright!" Asked Shion quickly as he ran in. Seeing the tears run down Sasha's face he looked around the room and saw nobody. "Lady Athena what is wrong?" Asked Shion going over looking worried.

"It's Tenma! His cosmos it has gone dark!" Cried Athena in tears. Shion looked shocked but he didn't dare to ask if that meant Tenma was killed. He had never seen Sasha this torn up. She was always so strong. "What does it mean though?" Asked Shion kneeling down looking at her. "He's gone... I can't sense his cosmos anymore...How could I've been so stupid! I've felt this disturbance for a long while and didn't tell anyone! I could have prevented this! And now Tenma! Tenma he's gone forever!" Cried Athena loudly.

Footsteps were heard and Yato appeared yelling, "Lady Athena Tenma's gone missing! I went to go bring him a meal and the place was empty!" He didn't go on any further seeing her in tears and Shion kneeling in front of her. "Don't tell me..." Said Yato his eyes wide. He just turned and ran off after that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here's the first chapter everyone please tell me what you think :3


End file.
